1D Rapunzel Story
by Princess Noel Stella
Summary: The Story of Rapunzel with a 1D twist-please note, this is not a copy of the Disney version of Rapunzel. I did use a few similarities, and the name Flinn since my favorite author is Alex Flinn. Please rnr.


Once upon a time, correction-once upon about three months ago, a charming thief and a prince fell in love. Well, not an actual prince that you hear about in the fairy tales, but…the prince of boy-band pop. But more on that, first, I'll tell how this came to be.

This 'prince', has quite a unique story. 18 years ago, in a small town named Holmes Chapel, located in Cheshire, England, a woman by the name of Louisa was about to give birth to a baby. But Louisa got really sick, and this was when her husband, Liam, started searching for a miracle. And somehow, miraculously, they found one-a magic glowing flower with the ability to strengthen and, unknown to Louisa, Liam and their friends, give the one using the flower's power an amazing singing voice. Louisa instantly got better, and gave birth to a healthy baby boy whose name was Harry because he was born with luscious, golden curls. To celebrate, the family painted carrots all over his room and bought Little Harry a golden pendant in the shape of a carrot, with his name engraved in tiny diamonds.

But before Louisa and Liam had found the flower, someone else had been using it-Father Simon. Father Simon had become a music mogul based on this flower-and without it, the people at his record company wouldn't have the voices they had today. Enraged by his flower being stolen, he snuck into the Styles' family's home, and cut off a little bit of the baby's hair in hope to replicate the power of song. However, when he snipped off a golden curl, the baby's hair turned brown and became straight. Worried for his career, Father Simon stole the baby, and snuck off into the night, and Harry would not be heard from again. Every single year on his birthday, his parents and the rest of the town painted carrots on the empty spaces, hopping that their child would some how come back to them.

Flash forward 18 years-Harry is now called Harry Styles and is raised by who he believes is his father-Father Simon. Father Simon had needed new people for his record company to flourish-and seeing as Harry was blessed with the magic hair that gave him the voice that did magical things to teenagers and single women over forty, Father Simon signed him onto the record label. Outside of singing and performing for concerts, Harry was not allowed to do anything. He had to stay in his trailer all day, because, as Father Simon said, 'it's dangerous out there. People might try to cut it-and we can't have it happen like the last time.' Every time Father Simon would say that, Harry would unconsciously fidget with his sole lock of straight, brown hair. His hair was short, golden blonde, and curled-despite his story sounding a freakish amount _like_ Rapunzel, he didn't actually have seventy feet of hair.

How we met? One of his concerts.

Now onto my part of the story. I'm your typical rebellious teenage girl who was running from the cops-after stealing a solid gold pendant in the shape of a carrot-I know, weird, right?-and searching for hiding spot with my two fellow thieves.

"Alright boys-you've got the rest of the stuff-I've got necklace."

"Yeah, you've said that, Flinn, now how about shutting up and finding a hiding spot?" The sirens blared and the lights flashed again. We ran and ran until we came to a one way alley, with the cops on our trail.

"Give me a boost, boys, and I'll haul you up."

"No way-not unless you give us the satchel with the pendant in it."

I gasped in mock shock. "You don't trust me? Even after all that we've been through? What about that time in Paris? I thought we were a team. Ouch," I handed over the satchel as the two six feet tall guys climbed on top of each other to help me reach the fire escape. I smiled.

"Now Flinn-give us a boost!"

I smiled wider. "Sorry boys, my hands are full." I dangled the satchel from my left hand and then ripped it back up, and sprinted from sight.

"FLINN!" I heard my name be called out again, but darted through the packed streets. Need an escape, need an escape…

Suddenly, I saw a crowded stadium or whatever filled with screaming people. I jumped over the fence and pretended to be one of them to the security guards-but when a cop flashed by my eyes, I bolted for my nearest hiding spot-a dark trailer. I opened the door, closed it quickly, pulled out the pendant, and sighed. "All alone at last-"

And that's when everything went black.


End file.
